New Kids,With Answers?
by Warriorz
Summary: Alison grew up at the school. Now she is 14 and goes to a 'normal' school. But what happens when Max and her gang show up? Will they give her the answers she desperately wants to know?
1. New Kids?

**HEY-O! It be me Warriorz! Im writing a new story. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Alison's POV<p>

Hey, my name is Alison Johoson but call me Ali or I will punch your face. Well here is about me before we get on with my story.

Name: Alison Marisa Johoson

Age: 14

Strengths: I can fight, i have pretty good grades(not awesome but i try), i can run fast, and I'm great at sports.

Weaknesses: overly sensitive, a 'bit' overly protective, too loud, i can be annoying, I'm not cautious enough or too much(kinda like the time i was almost hit by that car...) and I trust too many people.

Powers: hehe i got 'em wings yo!(like my gangsta voice there) and I'm part cat.

Now, where to start where to start...hmm..oh! The gym, thats where it all happened.

TIME SKIP

"Come on Ali! Pass the ball!" Yelled my coach, i could tell she a about to have a breakdown and start yelling at me. We were practicing volleyball in the gym. I was ok at volleyball...ok fine, i actually sucked at it. One of the only sports that I'm not good at. Well except basketball, I mean how do you get a stinkin basketball into a hoop 9 feet in the air, and they call ME crazy.

"Ok. Practice is over guys, you can go." Said our coach with a sigh. I quickly got to the locker rooms, there was once that I accidentally went into the guys' locker room, believe me...NOT PRETTY! I quickly got my bag and left, i went out those two BIG doors in the front of the gym that lead to where all the lockers are. My school is ok, I mean its pretty good but not the best.

"HEY! ALISON!YOU SAID YOU WILL HELP ME WITH HOMEWORK!" Shouted my friend(oh and did i mention crush...oops) Kyle. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his skin was fair and he was just H-O-T...HOT! Me? My hair is a dark brown and my eyes are a hazel-y color. My skin is pale, but i've been trying to get a tan. Im the athletic smart type. He? Well.. athletic. Smart? so much. I was to busy thinking that i didn't notice him step in front of me and snap his fingers.

"HELLO! ALI ARE YOU IN THERE!" He yelled teasing me a bit. Gosh this kid.

" Yeah. OK. I get it. When would be a good time?" I said as I walked on with him down the hallway to our class.

"Umm...Friday from 4-6pm at your house. Is that ok?"He asked. I tuned to him and smiled, he was just so dang cute. I wonder if he likes me...? But I'm too clumsy, i mean I fell down the stairs oh..a couple ahem*hundred*ahem times.

"Yup!" I say as we got into the classroom. History. Ugh, it's sooo boring, I mean it's the past. Shouldn't we think about the future instead? I sit down on my chair and wait. Class will begin in 3-2-1...

"Hello class. Please pass your homework to the front. Today we will learn about the war of 1812..." I kinda drowned him(meaning Mrs. Honiko) out after that. I felt my wings tight against my back, my ears tight on my head, my claws carefully sheathed, and my tail tucked in. i wish and prayed that I would find someone like me. I looked up.

"This must be Max, Nick, and James. Welcome. You can sit behind Ali. Over there" I motioned to the three empty seats behind me. They seemed different, like me. They walked past me and I though I saw a slight bulge in Max's back... Max...like Maximum Ride. I heard people talk about her at The School. Maybe..just maybe..she will have the answers to my questions.

"Hi I'm Ali! And welcome to North Coast High." I said and smiled. Hey..maybe this will work out.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I think that was GOOD! Please R&amp;R! Greatly appreciated! <strong>

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Oh dear my Pantalones

**Thank You all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy the story that I worked hard on!**

* * *

><p>Alison's POV<p>

"And here is the cafeteria." I say as I show Max, Nick, and James around. They looked hungrily at the door. I silently chuckled.

"Come on, the food here is great." I said and walked into the cafeteria, we got our lunches and sat down with my friends, Kyle, Lizzy, and Marienia aka Marine.

"Hey, new kids, I'm Marine!" Said Marine with a HUGE smile on her face. I smiled, Marine was a cheerleader, not the bst but she was...ok.

"Kyle." Said Kyle.

"Elizabeth but call me Lizzy or I will punch your face." Said Lizzy grumpily, when she was hungry, well lets say try not to get on her bad side.

" I'm Max this is F-Nick, and that is James." I saw James chuckle and whisper F-Nick. I smiled.

"Alison Johoson to the gym. NOW please!" Said a voice from the intercom, I muttered a few swear words, stuffed my lunch in my bag, and got up.

"Well, see ya later!" I said and saluted. I walked over to the gym not knowing Kyle was behind me.

"Hello? Anyone he-AAHH!" I screamed as I was attacked by...Yons. They were cat people who always had a habit of popping out at the wrong time. I muttered threw my bag to the side and got into a fighting stance.

"Awww...is little birdie going to fight?" Said the voice, it sounded like...oh dear my pantalones.

"Flame, they..but...we were..." I sputtered out.

"We were Star. But I always knew I was better. Bye Bye." She said with a smirk on her face. She tried to scratch me but i grabbed her arm. She smiled and punched me in the gut. I fell like a ton of rocks.

"Not so strong now,eh?" She said laughing and kicking me. CRACK! Oh was that my rib. But it wasn't, Flame's eyes glazed over and she dropped. Behind her was Kyle. He smiled.

"Thought you could use some-" He was cut off when he looked at my torn shirt and they wings.

"What is that, are those...WINGS!" He asked surprised.

"Uh...about that.." I said. Oh dear more than my pantalones.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, yay. R&amp;R pleez!<strong>


End file.
